


Shadowhunters fanarts ~ What Remains

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Art, Fanart, Gifset, Gift Exchange, Graphic Format: GIF, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Photoshop, Pictures, Reincarnation, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: For kingoriginal and Verath for last year's Jalec Secret Santa! 💖





	Shadowhunters fanarts ~ What Remains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingoriginal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingoriginal/gifts), [Vearth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Winter Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500296) by [kingoriginal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingoriginal/pseuds/kingoriginal), [Vearth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearth/pseuds/Vearth). 



> Warning: suicide, major character death

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**[Underneath the Apple Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871186)**_  
  
_England 19th Century: Jonathan Herondale grows up on the countryside as a son of a wealthy family, alongside his best friend and son of their housekeeper, Alexander. The two boys, bonded through a happy childhood, grow up to struggle with what the world demands of them and find love in each other’s arms._  
_A recollection of their tragic fate._  


* * *

_**[Winter Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500296)**_  
  
_The year is 2017 and Jace Wayland just witnessed his parabatai try to throw himself off a roof when the memories start coming. A garden’s landscape, trees covered in white fluffy snow and Alec’s equally pale face, lips as blue as death…_  


* * *

_For[kingoriginal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingoriginal/pseuds/kingoriginal) and [Vearth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearth/pseuds/Vearth)‘s [What Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/series/855188) series._  



End file.
